Her True Hero:
by GoldenRings
Summary: A wandering villager seeks to find a new life...but this life he's seeking is none the least what he had expected to find.  His skills will be put to the test and so will the choices he makes along the way Sonamy and slight Shadamy  Rated T just in case


**AN: **Alright, before the story begins I like to let each of you readers know that alot of these characters have different lifestyles and roles than they do in the video game series or comic series. ( If any of you get confused with any of the characters roles in this, I'd be happy to explain them to you if you have any questions. ) But, I can assure you most of the characters' personality hasn't changed-much. Lol. A few characters here do belong to me, but the rest belongs to **SEGA/Sonic Team **

If you would like, I have some details on some of the main characters featured in this story; the reason why I didn't post it with the story on here is because I didn't see the need. But, if you wish I can give you the link explaining the details of these characters, just send me a PM ;) I'll try to answer you guys as soon as possible!

**Read on**~

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prologue**

"Sonic! Wait!" A young rabbit girl calls out running down the dirt path, making a blue hedgehog stop in his path and look over his shoulder at the girl. She reaches him and hugs his legs tightly. "Your...really leaving aren't you?" She asks him with sadness clear in her voice.

The hedgehog looked down at the young girl who was hugging him let out a sigh before he crouched down to her level. "Yea, I'm leaving...Cream." He hated to see the disappointment on the young girl's face... but he felt like he had to do this.

The light brown rabbit looked up at the hedgehog with her chocolate eyes. "B-But...this is your home. Where will you go?" The young child asks him, trying to keep from crying.

Sonic really didn't know where exactly he was going...but he's the type to just go with the flow with whatever is going on. "I...really don't know, Cream." He said softly. He met her eyes which were now teary. He frowned. "I'll be come back for a visit, I promise...OK?" He says while giving her a big hug.

Cream instantly hugged him tightly and sniffed. "O-Oh okay, Mr. Sonic... I guess I understand. I'll...really miss you." She replied with her head buried in his chest.

Sonic smiled softly and then pulled away from the embrace. "Now, listen...while I'm gone...you keep everyone safe for me. Kay?" He whispers and pokes her nose softly causing her to giggle in response.

"I sure will!"

"Haha! I knew I could count on you!"

After they said their quick goodbyes...the blue hedgehog made the journey from home never knowing that this journey may change his life forever...

**.:Chapter 1:.**

In the Kingdom of Mercia reigned a fair King and Queen, the people of Mercia were treated nice-they had shelter above each of their heads, plenty of food and other necessary items they may need.

But this territory wasn't always peaceful...there's been wars on top of wars that have been fought on the fields in and outside of the Kingdom, costing many life's in the end. During these times, each and everyone who had at least some fighting skills would do what they could to protect each individual.

Not only wars have been afflicted on the Kingdom but, also famine, drought and some common bad weather that would cause crops to whither and the King would have to find a way to supply for his people.

Now in the present time, Mercia is buzzing away with life. Fields are full of varieties of crops from veggies and fruit. Everything in the Kingdom of Mercia seems quite peaceful...

Just outside of the Kingdom is a forest and there seems to be some trouble going on. There's a group of Mobians in black cloaks chasing a smaller Mobian...holding weapons and shouting at the fleeing Mobian in torn clothing.

"Get him!" The angry Mobian shouts to the others running with him. At his command the three other male Mobians pick up their pace.

The fleeing smaller male looks over his shoulder and once he see's them getting closer his eyes grow wide in panic...Go faster! He tells himself as he pumps his legs harder and starts to pant.

Suddenly, one of the guys that are chasing him stops and pulls out a bow and an arrow. He runs a little slower as he gets his bow ready and aims at the runaway target.

There's a noise that is released once he pulls the string back and releases the charging arrow...and it makes contact!

He immediately falls to the ground with a "AGH!", after the arrow hits him right on his outer thigh.

At this, the three in black cloaks rush forward. They pick him up roughly by his arm, causing the other to wince. "Alright...hand it over kid!" The taller one of the three tells him forcefully.

The *kid* grits his teeth painfully and looks up at the one who's holding him boldly. "No...I'll never give it to you!" He knew this was futile for him to not give up what they are wanting...but he had to try.

"Well... if you won't give it to us willingly we'll just take it from you... with force." The one who had lifted him roughly before grinned at the young Mobian and then glanced at his partners. "Right boys...?" They all grinned deviously-obviously by their looks they weren't gonna tickle him... no, they had other things in mind.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the forest inside of Mercia's territory, a wandering hedgehog is taking a break from his long journey away from home. He opens up his backpack and pulls out a loaf of bread and breaks off a big piece and stuffs it in his mouth. He swallows it down with a canteen of cold fresh water that he filled earlier on his trip.

He finishes off another piece of his bread and takes a few more sips of his fresh water. After he places the stuff back into his pack he stands up and stretches. It's time for him to be moving on again...

"S-Stop it! P-please!" The kid cries out as the three male Mobians in black cloaks beat him roughly.

"Hand it over!" One of them shouts and shoves him to the ground with a strong force.

The young boy stayed still on the ground for a few moments, tears begin to stain in his eyes. He can't fight them... but he can't just hand it over like that! "N-No..." He says with a groan as he gets back on his shaky feet. "Just...leave me alone."

The other three looked at him as if they were considering his words and actually thinking about letting him be... but that lasted for mere seconds. The tallest one which happens to be a brownish red coyote while the other two are foxes approaches the kid. "We'll be reasonable with you kid, hand it over and we'll let you live. Sounds like a good deal to me."

The kid shook his head and started to walk with a limp backwards. He had only one choice... run or at least try if he possibly could and maybe once he got close enough to the Kingdom someone would come to his aid.

The brownish red coyote frowned deeply at this and reached out for him, while his partners went to his aid.

The kid ran even if it hurt like hell he still ran...and they chased after him and gained quickly on him due to his wound slowing him down.

The tan colored fox reaches out and successfully grabs the kid by his shirt, causing him to stop roughly.

"No!" The kid screamed suddenly as he was lifted up from the ground, he kicked and squirmed in his grasp hoping somehow he'd let go of him.

"Stay still!" The fox snapped and with his best efforts tried to keep the kid still. "Agh. Check his pocket." He told the coyote.

The coyote reached over and placed his hand into the kid's pocket and felt around. He growled and pulled it out. "Nothing." He cast a glare at the kid.

"Check his other pocket!" The fox snapped, growing impatient with all of this.

At this, the kid begin to fidget more. "No! Put me down! Please!" He pleaded and kicked at his capture and successfully hit his knee, making him drop him.

The kid hit the ground with a "OOF!" But, before he could get back up to his feet, the other fox came up and kicked him on the side. He fell over on his other side, cringing in pain from the kick.

The fox then placed his foot on his shoulder, holding him down and then he crouched down to feel in his other pocket...and once he placed his hand into the kid's pocket he felt something solid and cold. He quickly pulled it out with triumph. "Found it boys!" He told the others with glee, he removed his foot on the kid's shoulder as the other two approached him to inspect the jewel in his hand.

The kid on the ground eyes grew wide when he noticed that the jewel he was trying to keep safe all of this time was now in the foxes' hand. He winced slightly as he lifted himself up from the ground. He glared at the three as they gleefully thought of all the money they were gonna make with this precious jewel...and then he rushed forward and tackled the one holding the jewel down.

The jewel and the fox himself hit the ground and the fox yelped in surprise once he fell.

The kid crawled off of him and reached for out for the jewel, but once he touched it the fox who was still standing stepped on his hand. "AH!" The kid screamed out in pain, the weight of the foot crushing his hand. But he refused to let go of the jewel in his other hand.

Meanwhile, the fox he knocked down to the ground managed to get back up. He glared down at the boy. "We should just kill him... now."

At this, the coyote grinned. "Good idea." He walked over to the kid, pulled out his blade and removed the cloth that was keeping it safe. "Well kiddo...give it up now or we will no longer spare your worthless hide."

The fox that was standing behind the boy walked over and grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt. In response, the kid yelped and the coyote pressed his blade to his neck.

The kid tightened his grasp around the jewel in his hand and bit his bottom lip. He promised he would keep this safe for his mother's sake. But...now his life was being threatened. He closed his eyes, tears slowly beginning to form in his eyes. He loosened the grip on the jewel and slowly lifted his head to look into the cold eyes of the coyote before him. He slowly opened his mouth to say something but stopped when there was a unfamiliar shout...

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!"

**ShadowTHFan- **^_^ Well, I hoped each of you enjoyed this new story I've been working on lately. It's been on my mind for quite sometime and I hope it'll turn out great in the end!

Does any of you think it would be "clean" looking to space each paragraph/sentence farther? I don't want it to look bunched up too close but also not too far... what do you think would be best?

I guess that's all I need to say. If you have any questions concerning this story, don't be shy ;) go ahead and PM me. I'll try to answer ASAP~!


End file.
